


A New Mission (#57 Formal Wear)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Collars, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby gets a new fashion accessory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Mission (#57 Formal Wear)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a fill for bdsm_fandom ’s 3 sentence challenge. Original prompt; any two adults, collared from scripps . I know I and a few other people have covered this territory before but it’s just so nice an image.

They had worked towards this slowly and quietly. From the day Colby got out of the hospital, his mission complete and his life adrift.

This was a new mission, a new reason to keep going, one he took gladly.

The collar Charlie had picked was thin, the leather stained dark looking new and old. It could be worn under a collared shirt. Not too tight, it could even pass as an odd fashion statement if anyone saw and questioned its placement.

But Colby knew the truth, that as long as he kept it on there was someone who wanted him.


End file.
